Merlin's Knight In Shining Armour
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After Merlin finally escapes his violent ex Cenred, Morgana wants someone to be with him to look out for him in case Cenred hasn't given up and is still looking. Knowing there is only one person up for it, she asks for her brother, Arthur to help.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is an idea that just popped into my head and I had to write it.**_

_**This will only have two chapters. One today and the other tomorrow.**_

_**Summary: After Merlin finally escapes his violent ex Cenred, Morgana wants someone to be with him to look out for him in case Cenred hasn't given up and is still looking. Knowing there is only one person up for it, she asks for her brother, Arthur to help.**_

_**Warning: AU. A bit of violence and malexmale.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin was at one of Morgana's many parties she held. Reason for this one: It's about time we had another party.<p>

Merlin didn't want to go. He had just finished settling into his new flat and he wanted to actually have a relaxing evening, something he has never been able to do before now. Merlin had been in a violent relationship and finally had the courage to say 'no. No more' and with the help of Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Percival. Merlin had left and found a place of his own. He was still fully aware of everything that was going on around him and always made sure he was out of peoples reach. He never allowed anyone to touch him. Apart from Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Percival, who knew that Merlin refused to be touched or held because of his abusive ex, others thought that Merlin was one of those people who don't show friendly affections in public.

Merlin jumped forward and whirled around when he felt a hand come down hard on his shoulder and turned to find Percival stood there. "Hey Merlin. Relax it's just me. No-one can hurt you here. They have to get past me."

"And me." Gwaine said, walking up to them both and placing an arm around Percival who held him back.

"I want to go home. I don't like this idea what Morgana has. I don't even know this Arthur."

"He is a great bloke Merlin. Believe me when I say that he is more protective than us." Percival said, trying to make Merlin feel better.

Morgana told Merlin that her brother was moving back here after being abroad for two years and told Merlin that she had explained to Arthur, told him everything that Merlin went through and Arthur offered to stay with Merlin whilst trying to find a place to live and protect him should his ex ever come knocking.

"What is this Arthur like. Does he have patience, does he have the patience to put up with me being jumpy from when I get up until I go to bed."

"Merlin it will be fine. My brother will look after you. He has unpacked his things at your flat and is on his way over here now." Morgana said who came over when she saw Merlin looking nervous.

* * *

><p>Morgana opened her door expecting to see Arthur when she she saw the last person she wanted to see stood there. "Cenred. What are you doing here?"<p>

"Word got round that you was having a party and I invited myself." He pushed past Morgana and into her flat. "You know how much I love your parties Morgana."

"You hate my parties. You only came to them because you wouldn't let Merlin go out on his own."

"Merlin and I aren't together anymore and he loves your parties so I am guessing he is here." Cenred smirked at the look on Morgana's face. "Perfect. I know who I am going home with tonight."

Cenred made his way through the party, giving everyone he passed his best smile before moving onwards to find Merlin. Smiling when he saw Merlin go into Morgana's bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Well well Merlin."<p>

Merlin who was just about to do up his trousers after relieving himself gasped and shakily looked over his shoulder to see Cenred who moved forward, gripping Merlin's wrists tightly, stopping him from doing up his trousers. "I must say Merlin I am impressed. I haven't seen you in weeks and the first chance I get to see you, you are standing with your cock out. Next you'll be begging me to take you like you always do." he snarled, his hands tightening their grip on Merlin's wrists that will no doubt leave bruises.

"Never Cenred the only begging I did was for you to stop and you never did. Let go of me you're hurting me."

"I don't think so Merlin. You escaped my clutches once. You won't again."

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Morgana said, seeing her brother and giving him a quick hug as she pulled him into her flat. "Where's Merlin?" he asked.<p>

Morgana looked round and couldn't find him anywhere. After asking round, they found out that Merlin was in the bathroom. "He's been in there a while actually." Gwaine said. "Do you think he is alright."

"Oh no." Morgana gasped. "Cenred is here."

Arthur turned to his sister. "You let him in?"

"I had no choice, he pushed past me."

Percival went to head to the bathroom but was stopped by Arthur. "I will be the one living with Merlin. I will be the one looking after him. Let me deal with the bastard."

Morgana showed Arthur the way to the bathroom and tried the door. Finding it was locked. "Piss off." came Cenred's voice.

Arthur saw red and lifted his leg up, booting the door causing it to swing open. Arthur saw Cenred holding tight on to Merlin who was struggling to break free and crying.

Arthur stormed into the bathroom, wrenched Merlin free from Cenred and swung his arm, his right fist meeting Cenred's jaw, knocking him flat to the floor unconscious.

Merlin was shaking that much he didn't notice Arthur covering him up and doing his trousers up until he held Merlin gently in his arms.

"Merlin. I'm Arthur."

"Thank you." Merlin whispered feebly into Arthur's chest.

Arthur continued to hold Merlin as he looked over his shoulder to see the stunned face of his sister, Percival and Gwaine. But they weren't looking at Cenred, they were looking at him and Merlin.

"What is wrong with your faces?"

"You." Morgana answered.

"What about me?"

"You're holding Merlin."

"Of course I am. What's wrong with that. You all do don't you."

"No Arthur. Merlin will only let us touch him, and then he flinches. He never lets anyone hold him like you are doing right now." Morgana explained.

"Percival do us a favour?"

"What's that Arthur?"

"Get this fucker out of here."

Percival bent forward and heaved Cenred up and chucked him over his left shoulder as Morgana walked over to Merlin and Arthur. "Merlin. Are you alright with Arthur holding you like that?"

"Mm. Feels safe."

Arthur smiled and tightened his hold on Merlin and followed Percival carrying Cenred out of the bathroom.

Morgana's party guests stopped and turned their eyes to Percival holding an unconscious Cenred carelessly over his shoulder to Merlin who looked broken and scared in Arthur's arms.

"Who here know Cenred as a man who will help anyone and cares for everyone?" Arthur asked. Everyone apart from those closest to Merlin who help him move on raised their hands.

"Who here at this party likes Merlin here?" he asked and everyone raised their hands.

"Well the state Merlin is in now is how Cenred makes him when he is in a really good mood. Cenred is an abusive thug who only looks out for number one. Himself. Merlin has got himself a new flat, anyone who wants to get in touch with Merlin are to go through Morgana first. Now I don't know most of you therefore I don't trust you. Cenred came to this party tonight because he got told by someone here."

"I can't believe Cenred is like that." one person spoke up.

"Why do you think the reason Merlin won't allow anyone to touch him is."

"You are." the person argued back.

"I'm an exception. You say you all like Merlin, you want to carry on being his friend then you no longer have anything to do with this fucker." Arthur said, gesturing his head to Cenred.

Arthur looked down at Merlin. "Do you want to go home?" Arthur asked in a calming voice.

Merlin didn't answer, he merely nodded. After Morgana saw them out and promised to come and see Merlin next day Arthur led them both down to the car park.

"Do you drive Merlin?"

"No. I got a taxi here. He wouldn't let me get a licence."

Arthur nodded and keeping one arm around Merlin, Arthur led them to his car and help Merlin in before getting himself and driving back to their flat.

* * *

><p>Arthur unlocked the door and held it open for Merlin to enter first before closing and locking the door behind him. "Do you want a drink Merlin?"<p>

"I'll make it. Tell me how you like it." Merlin said, walking into the kitchen, but before Merlin could put the kettle on, Arthur stopped him with a gentle hold on his arm. "No Merlin. I know you had no choice but to do everything but no more. The only thing you can do is tell me how you like your tea and sit down and relax."

"No milk one sugar. Thank you Arthur."

"Don't thank me Merlin. Go on." Arthur said, removing his hand from Merlin's forearm. "I'll bring the drinks in."

Merlin smiled and went to sit down and was joined be Arthur five minutes later. He took his tea with a whispered 'thanks' and took a sip before coughing at the taste and looking at Arthur. "Did you put some whiskey in this?"

"I did Merlin. I thought you could use it, you still seem shaken up."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence and drank their tea before Merlin spoke up again. "Do you think he will find me again?"

"I wish I could make you feel better and tell you no, But there is every possibility that he could. But I will be with you and not let him near you Merlin."

"Why are you so nice to me? You only met one hour ago."

"After everything Morgana has told me about you Merlin I feel I already know everything about you. But I want to help you Merlin. It is the least I can do after you letting me stay here."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Merlin awoke and found it confusing that he was in his room when he was sure he fell asleep on the settee. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw a flask on the table with a note.<p>

_Morning Merlin, you fell asleep on the settee last night so I carried you to your room. Here in this flask is your morning tea. Ring me later to tell me what food you want me to bring home tonight, my number is at the bottom. See you later, Arthur._

Merlin smiled at the note. He still couldn't get over Arthur being this nice to him. Merlin made himself some breakfast and after eating he went to shower and get dressed for the day.

Arthur came home that night with a Chinese takeaway. Merlin had rang up and Arthur had picked it up on his way home. They had emptied their food from the cartons onto their plates. They ate the food in silence and afterwards when they both washed up Arthur had retreated to his room and left his door half open.

Merlin looked through the gap in the door and saw Arthur typing away on his computer whilst he could hear music playing in the background. Merlin laid on the settee and got comfortable in time for his favorite programme to start.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up to the sound of Arthur singing in the shower. He fell asleep on the settee again? Curse the settee for being more comfortable than his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before running a hand through his hair as the bathroom door opened and Arthur came strolling out wearing nothing but a towel that was resting low on his hips.<p>

"Morning Merlin. I see you fell asleep on the settee again. I didn't move you because you looked so peaceful so I thought it was best to leave how you were."

"That's alright Arthur. I'll make a drink whilst you get dry and dressed."

"Thank you Merlin. Bathroom's free now."

Merlin couldn't help but watch Arthur until the door closed behind him before he got up to make a drink. He was falling for Arthur and falling hard.

After the drinks were made, Arthur had come from his room wearing baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles. "What do you want to do today Merlin?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"No. No, I'll just stay in. You can go out if you like."

"I'm fine Merlin. I just asked in case you wanted to go somewhere."

"No. I would like to get to know you more though."

"Ask away Merlin. Doesn't matter how personal, I will answer."

"What made you go travelling?"

"I used to work with my father, the business I will one day get. We had a big argument, he said that I will never make anything of my life as I never see anything outside the four walls of my office and flat. I went home that night and thought about it and packed up what I could carry, I told my father over the phone that I quit and I was to leave the next day to go travelling, he scoffed and said he would believe it when he saw it and made sure he did. Every place I stopped at I sent him a postcard to let him know what I was doing."

"What made you decide to come home?"

"I missed it. I sold my flat so I couldn't go there. I needed somewhere to stay so I rang and asked Morgana. That was when she told me about you. When I heard I got on the first flight I could."

"Why? You didn't even know me."

"But Morgana did. And if Morgana cares about you that much then I knew you would be worth it Merlin and that you needed help. You can ask personal questions you know."

"How many women have you had?"

"None."

"None? How can you have none? Have you seen what you look like?" Merlin blushed when he realised what he said.

Arthur laughed. "Thank you Merlin. But I don't see women in that way. I'm gay. I have had no man either, I mean, I have gone on dates and kissed but that's it. I am waiting for the right person."

"I only wish I did now."

"Hey. It doesn't matter who was your first. Don't count that. Count it from your first with someone special and who you love Merlin."

Merlin edged closer to Arthur and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome Merlin."

* * *

><p>The next day Merlin had work and Merlin felt his heart flutter at the fact that Arthur didn't just drive him to work, he actually walked in with him and wouldn't leave until Merlin was sat and settled behind his desk. "Gwaine finishes the same time as you, he will bring you home and I have told him to leave you outside our door."<p>

"You don't have to do all of this Arthur."

"I know I don't have to Merlin. But I want to. See you at half four."

* * *

><p>Like Arthur told Merlin, Gwaine picked Merlin up at four and waited for him to finish off before taking him home. "How are you getting on with Arthur then Merlin."<p>

"I'm falling for him Gwaine. I know it's so soon after him but I have never known anyone so caring and protective of me. He makes me laugh when he sees me sad, he holds me close when I am in tears, he is always asking if I am alright."

"Sounds like Percival, that's what made me fall for him, he is just the same. Arthur doesn't expect anything like this from you Merlin so you take your time and only tell him how you feel for him when you are ready and not a moment sooner okay?"

"Okay Gwaine, and thank you."

"You are welcome Merlin. Well, this is you." Gwaine said, looking at the closed door. "It seems quiet. Maybe Arthur has gone out."

Gwaine didn't answer, he just gave Merlin a knowing smile and left.

Merlin walked into their shared flat and started to wonder when it was in darkness apart from a bit of light coming from the sitting room, Merlin walked further down the hallway and smiled when he reached the sitting room as he saw Arthur sat on the floor surrounded by Merlin's favorite foods, the furniture had been pushed back and the television screen was jumping a bit where it was on pause. "Arthur what's all of this?"

"Today was your first day back at work, you had the courage to go in so I thought I would treat you. A picnic of all your favorite food and your favorite movie and just me for company." Merlin took his shoes off and hurried over to Arthur sitting down on the floor next to him. "Thank you Arthur."

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by Merlin started to open up more to Arthur and found himself getting closer to him. He had told Arthur how he was feeling and Arthur told him that he will always be there and wait for as long as Merlin wants.<p>

It was Merlin's day off and Arthur had not long left for work. Arthur had helped Merlin so much lately and gave him his own space and let him do what he wanted to do and Merlin decided to go shopping for Arthur's favorite food and have it laid out on the table for when he got home.

Merlin was walking around the supermarket and was putting things into the trolley and just as he turned a corner, panic washed over him and went pale when he saw Cenred laughing whilst leaning towards a blond woman who was blushing.

Without a second thought, Merlin abandoned his trolley and turned on his heel, running from the supermarket without a second glance back and didn't stop running until he was safely locked in his and Arthur's flat. He ran into Arthur's bedroom and sat on the floor with his back to the wall, his knees pulled up against his chest.

He felt safe in Arthur's room. Arthur had often gone into Merlin's room and took him back to his own room where he would fall asleep in Arthur's arms after a nightmare that involved Cenred.

It was ten minutes later when Merlin heard the door to their flat slam shut. Merlin took his phone out and went to ring Arthur and let out a small sob when Arthur's phone rang from where it was sitting on Arthur's drawers.

Merlin picked up an empty wine bottle and gripped the handle hard as he heard the footsteps get closer. He would break the bottle over their head and run for it.

Arthur's bedroom door opened and as soon as Merlin saw the intruder, he brought the bottle down hard, smashing over their head making them collapse to the floor.

Merlin looked down at the unconscious body on the floor in horror. It wasn't Cenred. It was Arthur. "Oh my god." Merlin dropped to his knees and tried to awake Arthur, failing to do so, Merlin rang Percival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is an idea that just popped into my head and I had to write it.**_

_**Summary: After Merlin finally escapes his violent ex Cenred, Morgana wants someone to be with him to look out for him in case Cenred hasn't given up and is still looking. Knowing there is only one person up for it, she asks for her brother, Arthur to help.**_

_**Warning: AU. A bit of violence and malexmale.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" Merlin said. Holding a bat as he neared the door. "Merlin it's me Percival you asked me to come over as quickly as I could are you alright?" Percival's voice sounded through the door.<p>

Merlin sighed with relief and opened the door to let Percival in who shut and locked the door behind him. "What happened?"

After Merlin explained, Percival went into Arthur's room and picked him up and carried him over to the sitting room and laid him on his back on the settee.

"Do I need to call an ambulance Percival."

"No he's just knocked out cold, he'll come round shortly."

"I hope he can forgive me. I feel awful."

"Merlin once you explain to Arthur he will understand. I'll get going. You need me then call and I will be straight over okay."

Merlin nodded and thanked Percival and saw him out, Locking the door behind him. He walked back over to the settee and sat on the edge, he leaned forward and brushed the blond bangs from Arthur's forehead and moved his hand to the back where he hit him and sighed with relief when he felt no bump.

"Mm?"

"Arthur?"

"Merlin? Where am I?"

"At home Arthur." Arthur opened his eyes and saw a worried look on Merlin's face, he went to move forward but stopped with the pain in the back of his head. "What happened? How did I end up here? Last thing I knew I was walking in my bedroom."

"I'm sorry Arthur. It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"You've been so good to me lately I went to go shopping to make you your favorite meal for when you got home. Whilst out I saw Cenred. He didn't see me, but I panicked, abandoned the shopping trolley and ran all the way back here and shut myself in your room. But then I heard our door shut and I thought he saw me and followed. I went to ring you but your phone was here. I heard them getting closer to your door so I planned to knock out whoever it was and run. I thought it was Cenred Arthur. I'm sorry."

Despite the pain in his head, Arthur moved forward and sat up, holding Merlin. "Merlin you have nothing to be sorry for. You only did what was right. You wasn't to know it was me. As far as you knew I wasn't coming home until tonight. I only came back because I forgot my phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Merlin. I'm fine. I'll ring work and tell them I am taking the rest of the day off."

* * *

><p>Arthur had rang work and since he was off the following day as well, he offered to take Merlin out for a drink. When Merlin seemed unsure, Arthur told him that he would be right by his side as will Gwaine and Percival along with Lancelot, Morgana, Leon and Gwen.<p>

Knowing he couldn't go on like this and hide forever, Merlin agreed and within an hour, Merlin found himself in a pub sat at one of the many tables they had joined together, Arthur on his right and Percival on his left.

Arthur had told them all why he wanted to bring Merlin out and it wasn't until Percival asked how Arthur's head was that Morgana wanted to know what happened and couldn't stop laughing once she got told.

Merlin felt awful when he did it but seeing Morgana and the others laugh, even Arthur, Merlin couldn't help but laugh as well. Merlin looked at Arthur and leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"To say thank you for being you, for helping me through this."

Arthur and Merlin looking at only each other were not aware of their friends going quiet and listening to them. "Merlin you don't have to thank me."

"I know that Arthur. And I know I didn't have to kiss you either. But I wanted to. I...I like you Arthur. A lot."

"I like you just as much Merlin and we will go at your pace okay?"

"Thank you Arthur."

With Arthur and Merlin looking at each other and the rest watching them both, unfortunately, no-one saw Cenred at the bar, shot of whiskey in his hand, growling at the sight in the corner of the pub. No-one takes his Merlin. No-one.

Arthur excused himself and stood up, heading to the toilets. On his way there someone slamming their glass down on the bar and asking for another whiskey had Arthur looking up and couldn't believe it when he saw Cenred. Arthur carried on walking to the toilets and once there he started to pace a little. He needed to talk to Morgana without any of the others, especially Merlin knowing what he saw. He sent a text message to Morgana and could only hope she would get it.

Morgana frowned when she saw she had a message from Arthur. ":/?"

Morgana stood up and excused herself and went to the female toilets coming back a few seconds later.

"I thought you was going to the toilets?" Gwen asked.

"I was. But there is a queue and I really need to go. I'll use the men's."

"Morgana you can't do that. Arthur is in there."

"Watch me. There are bound to have toilets in there in case a bloke goes to have the other. And Arthur can't stop me, if I want a piss then I will have one."

Leon shook his head and smiled and watched as his girlfriend disappeared into the men's.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"Cenred is here. He is going to keep following Merlin, he needs to be stopped but how?"

Morgana stood and thought for a minute before answering. "I can only think of one way but that all depends on how much you would do and go through for Merlin."

"I would do anything and go through anything for him."

"Alright then. Call father and tell him to call in one of his favours. This is what you have to do..."

Arthur walked back to the table with a look on his face. "Alright Arthur." Leon asked grinning.

"No I'm not. I'm standing in there with my cock out having a piss and Morgana walks in and goes in one of the cubicles saying something about not queuing and pissing herself when she could use the men's."

The rest of the table laughed as Morgana joined them all once again.

* * *

><p>After Arthur had finished his drink what Morgana got for him (she had a shot of whiskey put in it for him because of what was to happen) Arthur looked at his watch and then looked at Merlin. "Shall we get going?"<p>

"Yeah okay." Merlin stood up and Arthur winked at Morgana giving her a smile as she looked worried and left with Merlin.

"Morgana what is going on?" Leon asked. Morgana sighed and dropped her voice as she told those around the table the plan.

* * *

><p>Arthur tried to act as much as himself as he could. He knew Cenred was following them. Arthur was worried but this was the only thing they could do to stop Cenred from haunting Merlin and allowing Merlin to go out on his own without looking over his shoulder all the while.<p>

When they reached their flat Arthur saw one of his father's many cars parked outside and inwardly sighed with relief. At least his father and the bloke he was to get was there. Every thing was going according to plan. It was just the next bit Arthur wasn't looking forward to, but for Merlin, he would do it gladly.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes of being home there was a banging on the door. Merlin answered the door and went pale when he saw Cenred stood there. "Found you."<p>

Merlin went to shut the door but Cenred held his arm up and kept it open and pushed Merlin back into the flat, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur took a deep breath and trying to look confused, he walked forwards. "Merlin who-?" Arthur saw Cenred snaring at them both and stood in front of Merlin. "Get out of our flat."

"Oh I don't think so. For weeks I have been looking for Merlin. I finally spot him this morning running from the supermarket. That's the only thing with Merlin, he can outrun anyone and easily blend in with the crowd if he doesn't want to be spotted. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you in the pub tonight. I decided to follow you home. You have hid Merlin and kept him from me Pendragon. You're gonna pay for that."

"No!" Merlin said, tightening his hold on Arthur.

"Shut it you, because you're next."

Arthur growled and stepped forwards."Over my dead body."

"Gladly." Cenred said and punched Arthur, knocking him slightly back. Getting his balance, Arthur jumped forward and fought back, punching Cenred as his left hand made a fist and came into contact with Cenred's ribs.

"Merlin get out of here."

"No Arthur. I won't leave you."

"Go!"

"No!"

Cenred taking the opportunity, stuck his leg out and swept Arthur off his feet who landed hard on his back, hitting the back of his head as he hit the floor. Cenred dropped and straddled Arthur and pointed at Merlin. "You will watch this."

Merlin launched forwards and went to grab Cenred to pull him off Arthur but Cenred turned and slapped Merlin hard.

Merlin fell backwards with the full force of the slap and could do nothing but watch through his tears as Cenred punched Arthur's face and body.

"Stop! Cenred please. You're going to kill him!"

No sooner had Merlin screamed it, Arthur's bedroom door opened and Merlin looked on in amazement as Uther and another man walked over to Arthur and the man with Uther hauled Cenred up. "I am Detective Inspector Lee. You Cenred Lott are under arrest for..."

Merlin didn't pay attention to Cenred who was being read his rights as he crawled over to Arthur who lay unconscious on the floor. "Arthur?" Merlin choked out.

"Keep talking to him son." Uther said and then rang for an ambulance. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Uther put his phone away and crouched down beside his son. "No Merlin, you must not blame yourself. Arthur knew what he was doing."

Merlin sniffed and looked up at Uther. "What do you mean?"

Uther sighed and explained to Merlin Arthur's plan. How he saw Cenred, knew he followed them home, rang and asked him to call in a favour with DI Lee who was a close friend. How Arthur knew if the police saw what Cenred was doing and Arthur would press charges, Cenred would be arrested and sent to jail.

Merlin let out a sob as he kissed Arthur's cut and bloody lips. "Why Arthur?" he asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get his answer yet.

The paramedics arrived and Uther had to pull Merlin back and keep hold of him to stop him going forward so the paramedics could do their work on Arthur.

* * *

><p>Morgana rushed through the hospital doors with Leon, Lancelot, Gwen, Percival and Gwaine behind her.<p>

"Morgana."

Morgana turned and saw Merlin stood there with her father. "Merlin." Morgana hugged him quickly as he flinched a little. "Merlin what happened? Merlin?"

Merlin was stood frozen to the spot staring at his hands that had Arthur's blood on them so Uther told them all what had happened. "Merlin you need to get your hands cleaned." Morgana said, but Merlin never responded, he just continued to stare at his hands.

Everyone was surprised when Merlin only responded when Uther put his hand on Merlin's shoulder."Come on son, lets get you clean for when we go and see Arthur."

Merlin nodded numbly and followed Uther to the nearest wash room. "Why has he only took notice of Uther? Morgana has talked to him twice and got ignored." Gwen said.

"He is still in shock love. He probably responds to Uther because he was there, once he sees Arthur and knows he will be alright, then he'll fine." Lancelot explained.

Uther and a now clean Merlin came back just as the doctor came back and informed them all that Arthur would need to stay in for a few days to be on the safe side and he looked a lot worse than what it actually is, as soon as the doctor said 'you can go in and see him' Merlin was gone.

Uther thanked the doctor and told the rest of them that they are best to leave them both alone for a while.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the room to see Arthur lying in a hospital bed, two black eyes, his bottom lip swollen. Seeing his eyes closed, Merlin looked at his notes and gasped at the list of his injuries, he knew the doctor was telling them but he wasn't really listening. Looking at the list he saw:broken ribs, broken nose, fractured eye socket (left.)<p>

"Merlin."

Merlin's head shot up and hurried over. "Arthur. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault I will never forgive myself for this I-"

"Merlin. This was my choice to do this." Arthur said weakly. "I saw him at the bar I knew he was following us, I had to trap him and get him arrested and it worked Merlin. I am fine, nothing a few days rest won't fix."

Merlin got closer and knelt on the bed. "I am never leaving your side Arthur. I am going to look after you until you are one hundred percent better again."

Arthur smiled and held Merlin's hand in his. "Arthur whenever I wasn't well you looked after me in the day and held me at night. Am I now going to return the favour." Merlin laid down next to Arthur and as gently as he could and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

Twenty minutes later when Uther walked in with everyone else they all stopped at the sight of Merlin and Arthur, fast asleep with Merlin holding on to Arthur so tight it looked as though he never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue.<strong>_

_**A year later.**_

Merlin was at one of Morgana's many parties she held. Reason for this one: After the year they have had they are all in need of one. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned and smiled when he saw Arthur standing there with a smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

Merlin gave him a reassuring smile and wrapped his arms around Arthur and gave him a small kiss on the lips and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "I'm fine. I actually don't mind this party."

It has been a bit of a tough year for them both, with the arrest of Cenred which led to court and Arthur giving his statement, along with Uther's and DI Lee, Cenred had been sent to jail for eight years, what helped more was that the people Cenred was with before Merlin, told the court and shown their markings and how they suffered as well.

Arthur and Merlin had moved again and shared a bedroom and bed. They was yet to have sex but Arthur stood by what he said to Merlin on the night of the incident. They will go at Merlin's pace.

"Arthur I have had a good time tonight, but if it's alright with you, I'd like to go home."

"Of course we can. Lets say bye to the others and go."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur walked into their flat and after a shower, Merlin climbed into bed and waited for Arthur to finish his shower and join him. Merlin couldn't wait for Arthur to get into bed, he had been thinking of this moment for weeks and now this moment finally arrived, Merlin couldn't wait and was actually getting impatient of waiting for Arthur.<p>

When Arthur had eventually got into bed he leaned over and kissed Merlin. "Arthur I'm ready."

"What for?"

Instead of answering, Merlin rolled on top of Arthur, who groaned when felt Merlin's bare arse as he wrapped his arms around him. "Are you sure Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur. Only..."

"Only what Merlin?"

"I want to be inside of you Arthur."

"I've never bottomed before Merlin. But for you I will. Always."

Merlin got the lube and slowly and gently prepared Arthur, first with one finger slowly followed by a second and a third. When Arthur told him he was ready, Merlin slowly pushed himself inside the man under him, holding his cock and locking lips as Arthur groaned at the intrusion pushing further into him. "Move Merlin."

Merlin nodded and started to thrust in and out of Arthur, getting faster when Arthur placed his hands on the globes of his arse and squeezed, indicating him to go faster.

Merlin sped up, his hand on Arthur's cock getting faster. "Merlin...oh Merlin I'm cumming." Arthur moaned, throwing his head back as the hand around his cock squeezed tighter and Arthur was cumming, strands of cum erupting from his tip as he called out Merlin's name.

Merlin seeing Arthur in this state, followed, emptying himself into Arthur before collapsing onto him where Arthur wrapped his arms around him to stop him from moving.

"That was amazing Arthur." Merlin said once they got their breaths back.

"It really was."

"Thank you Arthur."

"No Merlin. Thank you."

"I must have been standing under a lucky star that night you walked into my life. I never thought I could have a happy life like I have with you. I love you Arthur. So much."

"I love you too Merlin. Stay inside me?"

"Of course." They both turned and got comfortable with Merlin close up behind Arthur still buried in him and kissed his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Good night Merlin."

"Good night Arthur." Merlin whispered, almost asleep with a smile on his face. After all the years of torment and abuse of Cenred, Merlin finally found his happy ending with his blond Prince.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
